El Triángulo
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Kai, Ray & Tala]Kai ama tanto a Tala como a Ray, pero está enfriándose con el pelirrojo, mientras Ray cumple el papel de amante. Si no leen se arrepentirán!. [FIC TERMINADO Y CON DOS FINALES, KAI&TALA Y KAI&RAY, USTEDES ESCOGEN EL FINAL!]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Personajes**: Kai, Ray & Tala.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Contenido**: Yaoi, y más adelante quizás Lemon.

**Observaciones Generales**: Expresiones entre comillas **y** cursivas representan pensamientos de los personajes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las afiligranadas agujas del reloj marcaban las siete de la noche, el invierno se cernía sobre Moscú mientras el indiferente y adinerado Kai Hiwatari escribía en el escritorio. Legajos de papeles se extendían sobre la mesa en espera de resoluciones, firmas, reconocimientos; mantener la fortuna no era fácil para el joven que recién había adquirido la independencia financiera, mucho camino aún debía recorrer. Pasos lejanos de su mayordomo, Dimitri, se escuchaban resonar por los salones de la mansión de veintisiete habitaciones, varias de las cuales visitaba raramente; sintió unos labios tocar su terso cuello cansado por tanta concentración.

- Ah... Eres tú, Tala.

- ¿Y quién esperabas? Solamente yo tengo el derecho de hacerte esto.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Ya terminas tu tarea por hoy?

- Bien que lo quería, pero aún hay muchas cosas para resolver. Permaneceré hasta tarde despierto.

- Hum... Me dejarás otra vez esperándote¿no es así, últimamente me andas evitando mucho.

- No digas eso... Estos días estuve muy atareado, solo eso. Además, supongo que las noches que pasamos te hacen tanto bien como a mí.

- Sí, muchas personas envidian nuestra relación, Kai, y yo particularmente me siento privilegiado por hacer parte de tu vida. ¿Quién más podría ser mejor que yo?

- Nadie más.

- Eso pensé. Te espero allá, Kai.

- Vete, iré tan pronto pueda.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente dejando a Kai solo nuevamente. Los papeles continuaban allí para atormentarle, pero empezó a considerar la urgencia de leerlos, no sería necesario hacerlo hasta el día siguiente, o quizás la semana entrante. Levantándose para ir a su habitación encargó a Dimitri que cierre todas las puertas y no lo moleste en las siguientes horas, aunque vinieran los representantes financieros tendrían que esperar hasta el otro día.

Su relación con Tala era algo turbulento, el pelirrojo era tan voluble como él. Sus accesos de mal humor eran terribles y no se detenía para conseguir sus objetivos, además de todo era muy celoso. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces era una persona agradable y comunicativa, todo su apoyo moral era dirigido a su amado Kai, que día tras día sorteaba los obstáculos gracias a eso. Era un amante excepcional, no cabía duda.

Todo inició un año atrás, cuando el ritmo de las competiciones era agitado y ambos estaban en equipos contrarios, la obsesión por la victoria hacía de estos dos jóvenes practicantes incansables y enemigos acérrimos; el odio trasparecía en los petrificados ojos rubíes de Kai, así como en los de Tala, empeñaban todo su esfuerzo solamente para derrotar al desafiante. Cuando ambos se enfrentaban sacaban a relucir sus técnicas elaboradas, cualquier cosa era válida para ganar. Sin que supieran estaban formando algo en su interior, las carencias y virtudes se complementaban cuando batallaban, y en esas circunstancias el amor y el respeto mutuo iban creciendo.

Tala sufría una especie de metamorfosis después de cada batalla, volvía a su equilibrio de siempre y era muy amable con todos, especialmente con quienes luchaba, tanto si era vencedor o perdedor. Lo que llamaba su atención era Kai, nunca cambiaba su modo de ser, la indiferencia era parte de él; su aire de superioridad era de cierta forma aplastante para quienes debían batallar con él, y tanto más pertenecer a su equipo. El desprecio hacia sus desafiantes era la mitad del camino para sus victorias.

De esa forma fueron conociéndose, conversando y cambiando ideas acerca de sus vidas a veces maltrechas, a veces llenas de esperanza por un futuro mejor. Y la conclusión a que llegaron fue la necesidad de estar juntos, dar una oportunidad a sus rígidos corazones para que dentro de sí crezca el amor y los libere de las muchas cargas que la vida puso sobre sus inmaduros hombros. Solamente así podrían ser libres.

Cuando la temporada terminó Kai y Tala fueron a vivir en la susodicha mansión, Dimitri los recibió como siempre aunque sabía que el pelirrojo quedaría más tiempo, su patrón dejaba aparecer la felicidad de conocer el cariño mutuo y eso hasta haría bien a la oscura casa, carente por muchos años de sentimientos positivos. Takao regresó a Tokio, Max a los Estados Unidos y Ray decidió quedar algún tiempo en Moscú, vivía en un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Viniste más pronto de lo que esperaba, mi amor.

- Estoy cansado, Tala… por hoy dormiré más temprano.

- Kai, no intentes zafarte nuevamente, ven, acuéstate aquí a mi lado.

- Por favor…

- ¡No! Hace una semana que no me dejas tocarte siquiera¿qué te pasa, mis celos pueden encenderse sin previo aviso.

- ¡Está bien! Haremos lo que quieras… ¡pero solo por hoy!

- No te enojes, quiero solamente que te relajes – pasándole la mano sobre el pecho – dime¿qué te anda poniendo tan nervioso últimamente?

- Uf... solamente los negocios. Problemas aquí, empleados allá, administrar todo esto me está fastidiando.

- Eso te pasa porque quieres resolverlo todo. Deberías contratar más gerentes que te ayuden.

- Tengo todo sobre control.

- Ja! Solamente Kai Hiwatari para decir eso: piensa que solamente él consigue arreglar las cosas. Esa actitud no es buena en los negocios.

- Estoy cansado.

- Dormiremos, pero primero… haremos aquello que tanto nos gusta a ambos.

- No.

- ¡Qué demonios, Kai! Ahora quien está quedando fastidiado soy yo! Todavía sabré qué andas armando.

- ¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada de incomun.

- Eso veremos, Kai... eso veremos...

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien, este fic promete mucho, los siguientes capítulos son rellenados de amor, traición, lemon, etc. Si no dejan reviews no van a leer la continuación! esto es una amenaza! mwajajajajajaja...**


	2. Capítulo 2

El Triángulo - Jim Mizuhara

Capítulo 2

Mientras tanto, en los suburbios de Moscú, un cierto muchacho de ojos seductoramente ambarinos y suave voz intentaba dormirse, pero en vano. Nada le resultaba porque su mente estaba concentrada en una sola persona y en el deseo de verlo nuevamente. Incontables vueltas dio en el lecho sin poder apartar la imagen, las palabras, las frases de amor eterno susurrados a su oído mientras en esa misma cama él daba lo mejor de sí, sus pensamientos eran exactamente en Kai. La relación que Ray y Kai vivían era como un sueño, solamente había lugar para las infinitas fantasias que ambos inventaban, la atracción que uno ejercía sobre el otro era, de cierto modo, magnética.

Para Ray todo esto era la concretización de amor y admiración mezclados y que durante mucho tiempo maduró hasta convertirse en la entrega incondicional y recíproca de sus corazones. Kai era otra persona cuando lo visitaba, era increíblemente amable y cariñoso, no se parecía en nada al severo e indiferente capitán de los Bladebreakers. Y el amor que sentía por Ray no decaía nunca.

Pero Ray estaba enterado de su relación oficial con Tala, y no le importaba. Es más, le parecía doblemente excitante cumplir el papel de "amante"; no podía evitar amar alguien ya comprometido, y eso lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Una remota esperanza existía en su ser que algún día Kai le pertenecería por entero.

Kai, a su vez, lo visitaba con mayor frecuencia, le enviaba obsequios y tarjetas, era capaz de ir solamente para sentarse en un sofá y contemplar con deleite a Ray haciendo sus faenas. Ya en la cama, era de una energía incontenible, como si guardara todos sus sentimientos y su vigor para él, ¿pensándolo bien… será que Tala era beneficiado de la misma forma que Ray? En los últimos días Kai actuaba como si estuviera solamente con el neko, literalmente prodigaba todo su ser a quien más amaba.

En sus conversaciones Kai dejaba traslucir sus problemas con Tala, la relación iba desgastándose y un día no daría para sostenerlo; las constantes explosiones de celos del pelirrojo agotaban su paciencia, no era más el chico por el cual se enamoró perdidamente. No encontraba una solución ideal para esto, y dejarlo era impensable para él.

En cierta forma, Ray venía a ser un escape para Kai, necesitaba desesperadamente la confianza de otra persona para seguir adelante mismo que no aparentase. Su mayor temor era que Tala descubriera y todo aquello se desplomara.

Ayer lo visitó con una sonrisita lujuriosa, de esas que anuncian algo inminente. Se mantuvo callado respecto al motivo de su felicidad, pero pudo deducirlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que Tala vio era le hueco vacío donde Kai durmió, se levantó sin despertarlo y sin despedirse fue a su trabajo. Continuamente se repetía esto, y Tala no era ningún tonto para pasarlo por alto; de un tirón se puso de pie y en la cocina encontró a Dimitri, el mayordomo.

- ¿Dónde está Kai?

- Salió hace media hora, señor.

- ¿Y dónde fue?

- A su empresa, como siempre, señor.

- Hummm…

Caminando lentamente se acercó al teléfono, sabía de memoria el número de su oficina. La mecánica voz de su secretaria contestó, ¿cuándo eliminaría esa secretaria? Era detestable no poder hablar directamente con Kai.

- _Hiwatari Corporation, Nadya hablando, ¿qué se le ofrece? _

- Hola, sí… deseo hablar con el señor Hiwatari.

- _Lo siento, señor, pero él está en una reunión directiva muy importante. ¿Desea dejar algun mensaje? _

- Necesito hablar con el señor Hiwatari, dígale que Tala necesita comunicarse con él.

- _¡Ah! Usted es el señor Tala, lo conozco perfectamente… un momento, pasaré su llamada a su teléfono. _

Quince segundos después una voz de trueno habla al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Tala? Para qué llamas? Necesitas algo? _

- Kai, creo que el enojado debe ser yo, sales sin darme ninguna satisfacción, y encima quieres que ande contento con todo. Necesitamos conversar.

-

- ¡Contesta, Kai! Sé perfectamente que estás ahí. Andas más raro que lo normal, me estás tratando como si fuera un idiota, sea lo que sea debe terminar.

- _Escucha, Tala, si llamaste para hacer otra de tus demostraciones de celos estás perdiendo tiempo de nosotros dos. ¿Me sacaste de la reunión semestral solamente para eso? Cuando vuelva a casa veremos ese asunto. _

- Algo está mal… ¡y el responsable eres tú!

- _¿Qué? Encima tengo que escuchar eso! No empeores las cosas si no quieres arrepentirte después_.

- Nuestra relación va pendiente abajo, todo porque noche tras noche me evitas, como si… ¡como si te guardaras para otro! Es eso, verdad, Kai?

- _¿Andaste tomando algo, Tala? Tu mente está perturbada, solo puede ser. No tengo la culpa si llego cansado y quiero dormir más temprano. En vez de comprenderme solamente me causas trastornos. _

- ¿Tras-tor-nos? No puedo creer que te refieras a mí de esa manera!

- _Lo siento, hablaremos cuando vuelva. _

- Todavía no me has dicho…

El zumbido del teléfono siendo colgado se escuchó. Tala quedó sin comprender totalmente el diálogo que acababa de tener con Kai, las palabras eran disconexas, sin sentido, y su tono de voz era bastante frío, como si hablara con uno de sus funcionarios. Un pensamiento comenzó a echar raíces en su mente: ¿Le estaba cambiando por otro?.

**Ir al capítulo 3 **


	3. Capítulo 3

El Triángulo - Jim Mizuhara

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando el reloj de la torre dio seis campanadas, Ray escuchó alguien tocando la campanilla. Apresuradamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Kai, sonriente como siempre. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no esperaba a este visitante en particular.

- Hola, Ray¿como estás?

- B-Bien, Kai, yo… no te esperaba para hoy.

- Decidí hacerte una sorpresa. Pasaremos una noche espléndida.

- Ah… ehn, yo, pues… ¿que tal si entras?

- Gracias, no sabes cuánto esperé para verte, en la reunión semestral me pasé pensando en ti. ¿Qué tienes de nuevo para contarme?

- De nuevo no hay nada, y estuve pensando mucho en ti también. Si continuo así no voy a regresar más a China.

- ¿Y para qué quieres regresar? Ven aquí, quiero abrazarte. No necesitas de otra cosa estando yo aquí contigo – poniéndole una mano sobre el rostro – y, además, si tú volvieras no sé que haría de mi vida. Siempre te amé, Ray, eso bien sabes.

Besándole tiernamente le llevó a su habitación, sin ninguna prisa comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, la tersa piel del neko era suyo una vez más; concentradamente sus labios recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, las caricias hacían Ray perderse en un diluvio de sensaciones¿cómo iba a abandonarlo así?. Las manos de Kai, cálidas y delicadas, lo tocaban casi imperceptiblemente, ligeras cosquillas dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro para posteriormente entrecerrar los ojos, cuando esas mismas manos pasaban por lugares que lo estremecían de gusto, este juego terminaría cuando uno de ellos no resistiera más y ocurra lo inevitable. Por el momento ambos estaban cómodos así, no deseaban terminar tan pronto con las sensaciones agradables que experimentaban; rodeándole suavemente con sus brazos atrajo contra sí a Kai, quería tenerlo más cerca, sentir su respiración unas veces calmas y otras más profundas. A Kai le reconfortaba estar cerca de Ray, el calor que emanaba era delicioso y su simple contacto le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas relativos al trabajo, y sus otros problemas con el pelirrojo.

En ese mismo momento, Tala esperaba a Kai en la mansión, estaba furioso porque no conseguía hallarlo en ninguna parte y la conversación que debían tener al parecer quedaría para el día siguiente. Desde que cortó el teléfono aquella hora se puso a meditar cada una de las palabras que Kai mencionó, para sacarle algún significado oculto, una pista que indicara la verdadera situación. No pensaba siquiera en la posibilidad de que estuviera pasando una noche de éxtasis con otro, cuando la verdad era completamente otra. Esa noche Kai no volvió a casa para dormir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana siguiente Tala despertó después de una maldormida noche, con Kai ausente y sin nadie en la casa."_Kai, te encontraré ni que estés en el infierno"_, pensó. Recordó que tenía un teléfono móvil que casi nunca lo usaba, probaría para ver si Kai contestaba; frenéticamente pulsó los números, una montaña de preguntas le atropellaban la mente. Tono de llamada.

- _Hmmm… ¿Hola? _

- ¿Kai? Donde diablos estás?

- _Ah, Tala… perdóname no haberte avisado antes, es que… salí apresuradamente de viaje, estoy en San Petersburgo, pero volveré para hoy. _

- Definitivamente me quieres matar¡yo aquí preocupado por ti y ni avisas siquiera!

- _Ya te he pedido disculpas_.

- Tenemos una larga conversación por delante, Kai. No habrá disculpas mientras no hablemos.

- _Está bien. _

En ese momento Tala escuchó una voz baja que murmuró: "¿Quién es, Kai?".

- Dime una cosa, Kai¿dónde exactamente estás ahora?

- _En el salón de reuniones del hotel. _

- Pensé haber escuchado alguien más junto a ti.

- _¡Pero claro! Donde has visto una reunión de una sola persona? Hay varias aquí. _

- Hum... te esperaré para hoy.

- _Hasta luego._

Definitivamente oyó alguien junto a Kai, pero la voz no era de cualquier empresario, más bien sonaba como alguien que acababa de despertarse, y estuviera al lado de Kai. La sensación de estar siendo traicionado era cada vez mayor.

Al cortar la comunicación, Kai esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó a Ray, engañó a Tala con una maestría que ni él sabía poseer. Creyó en su versión del viaje de negocios, pero para la próxima vez prepararía de antemano la excusa, esta le salió improvisadamente y no quedó tan mala.

- Tengo que irme ya, Ray, se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

- Por favor, quédate más un poco… me encanta tenerte abrazado.

- No puedo, pero te prometo que la próxima vez arreglaré las cosas para pasar un día entero contigo. Las órdenes de expediente de la empresa no fueron distribuidos entre los funcionarios, y el único que tiene autoridad para hacerlo soy yo. Uno de estos días dejaré las órdenes autorizadas de antemano.

- ¿Por qué no contratas un gerente para encargarse de eso?

- ¡Ah, no! Ahora le pareces a Tala hablando, se pasa insistiendo para que haga eso. Así como administro no causa problemas.

- Te esperaré ansiosamente.

Con un beso se despidió del neko, el trabajo lo llamaba pero este día pasaría volando, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron y sus problemas parecían resolvidos, tal era las maravillas que Kai sentía al pasarlo con su querido Ray.

Por esas mismas horas, Tala pensaba cuál sería el primer paso que daría para descubrir lo que Kai ocultaba. Su primera idea fue revisar las cosas personales de Kai, seguro que algo hallaría. Con pasos rápidos entró en la alcoba, uno de los cajones del escritorio donde Kai frecuentemente escribía estaba trancada con llave; esa llave lo encontró Tala sin quererlo debajo de un florero días atrás, y hoy le sería útil. Un ligero chasquido y ya quedó abierto.

En su interior encontró una carpeta verde y bastante abultada. Dimitri pasó delante de la puerta y comentó:

- Siento informarle, señor Tala, que al señor Kai le desagrada que revisen sus cosas.

- ¡Al diablo, Dimitri! Continua con tus tareas, no es asunto tuyo esto.

- Sí, señor.

Abriendo la carpeta sacó un montón de papeles para ver, la mayoría se relacionaban con la empresa, pero al final encontró lo que deseaba y temía hallar: una tarjeta, cuidadosamente doblada dentro de un sobre, expresando sus sentimientos a Kai. Leyó.

_Querido Kai, _

_Siempre te amo y te amaré, cuando pienses que la distancia nos separa, basta con que mires en el cielo: verás que nos cubre el mismo firmamento. _

_Te quiere. _

_R._

Las manos del pelirrojo temblaban al ver ese infame trozo de papel declarando su amor a alguien que siempre tuvo dueño, las ganas de llorar se ponían mayores a medida que continuaba revisando el resto de los papeles, los últimos consistían exclusivamente en cartas y tarjetas enviadas por el tal "R"¿quién, por todos los cielos, es R? Ahora podía continuar buscando al maldito que intentaba robarle a Kai.

Guardó todo en su debido orden y llaveó otra vez el cajón; ahora estaba arrepentido de su acto y prefería no haberlo abierto nunca para continuar viviendo en la ilusión de que Kai lo amaba de verdad, porque a partir de hoy sus sentimientos quedaron destrozados.

El siguiente pasó que tomó fue revisar su lista de teléfonos, tendría que encontrar alguien cuya inicial sea R. Alcanzó la lista, que estaba encima del escritorio y buscó en el índice, pero existían muchos cuyo apellido comenzaba con R, Kai ordenaba su lista por orden de apellido, supuso que el "R"de las cartas tendría que ser el nombre del responsable.

Sin embargo, una luz iluminó su mente cuando dirigió la vista hacia la pared, un gran retrato de los Bladebreakers colgaba en ese mismo despacho. Kai pasaba mucho tiempo observando esta fotografía, con un interés fuera de lo común; Tala no recordaba el nombre de ninguno de ellos, pero se lo preguntaría tan pronto regresara a casa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con lentos pasos Kai se aproximó de su casa, nuevamente las dificultades de su trabajo le dejaron todo el día ocupado por resolverlos, algunas situaciones nunca había enfrentado antes, pero el vívido recuerdo del chico que amaba más que cualquier cosa lo ponía nuevamente de buen humor, la vitalidad perdida por las horas de ajetreo era compensada por las ganas de volver a verlo. Al abrir la puerta halló a Tala sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el vacio; se acercó por atrás y, besándolo suavemente el cuello, susurró:

- Hoy estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo contigo.

Tala giró la cabeza y contestó:

- Quien no está dispuesto a hacer nada soy yo. Siéntate allí porque la charla será larga.

- Te escucho.

Señalando el retrato de la pared con la cabeza, Tala preguntó:

- Esos chicos¿cómo se llaman, quiero saberlo con nombres y apellidos.

- Aquél de atrás soy yo, a la izquierda es Takao Kinomiya, a la derecha Max Mizuhara, y sentado en la frente es Ray Kon.

"_¡Ray Kon! Así se llama el infeliz!"_, pensó Tala. Por su parte, Kai meditó: "_¿Para qué quiere saber eso? No creo que…"_

- Bien – comentó Tala – ahora me contarás qué estuviste haciendo por San Petersburgo, cuando dijiste que "viajaste".

- Solamente reuniones aburridas, gente indiferente, papeles para firmar…

- Y ciertas voces sensuales.

- ¿Qué?

- Estuve haciendo averiguaciones, Kai, y descubrí que la llamada que te hice fue recibido aquí mismo, no has ido a ninguna parte. Estuviste en Moscú todo el tiempo, y dormiste no sé dónde esta noche. ¡Exijo que digas la verdad, ahora!

- ¡No me alces la voz! Tengo derecho a mi privacidad, si quiero callar nadie me puede obligar a decirlo. Y te prohíbo volver a seguir mis pasos otra vez¿entendiste?

- ¿Piensas que no estoy enterado? Me estás traicionando bajo mis narices y quieres que ignore! No creas que soy tonto. ¡La noche pasada estuviste durmiendo con otro, y sé quién es!

- ¡Me estás acusando de algo muy grave! Cuidado, te puedes arrepentir por eso.

- No tengo más nada para perder. Si tú has estropeado todo, Kai, será solamente culpa tuya. Y la persona con quien andas durmiendo aparece en esa fotografía de la pared, no quieras mentirme.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Tus celos te están encegueciendo nuevamente, y estás confuso.

- ¿Confuso, yo? El único a quien quieres engañar es a tí mismo, tu estupidez no te permite reconocer eso.

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¡Sí, eso eres: un estúpido! Idiota! Un infeliz que nunca conocerá el amor, un condenado a la amargura!

- ¡No me obligues a golpearte!

- ¿Ahora te sales con eso, verdad Kai! Tu último recurso siempre fue golpear. Y ahora… oh, Dios mío… (sollozando)… estoy perdido… el amor que… que… que me costó tanto mantener está en pedazos… No sobreviviré sin tu amor, Kai, mi vida no va a tener objetivo… - más lágrimas cayeron en su regazo, su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un murmullo que decía cosas sin sentido para Kai, pero llenas de significado para Tala.

La dura expresión de Kai también se suavizó, lentamente se acercó a Tala y, sentándose a su lado, lo abrazó tiernamente. El otro lo rodeó con los brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Kai; ambos estaban apenados por las ofensas que se dirigieron y no deseaban enojarse para siempre. Kai se limitó a callarse, no intentaría explicar más nada por el momento, y Tala decidió no hacer más preguntas, quizás Kai estuviera en lo cierto al afirmar que sus celos no lo dejaban razonar.

Mismo llorando, Tala afirmó "_Encontraré al maldito que quiere robármelo_".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien, esto está quedando cada vez más problemático, una pelea entre Kai y Tala... supongo que nadie sabe todavía cual es la pareja, verdad? Espero sus reviews, me agradaron todos los recibidos y me impulsan a seguir adelante. Veo opiniones divididas entre Kai/Tala y Kai/Rei, pero infelizmente solamente una pareja quedará, mientras que el sobrante... no les voy a contar! Si no se pierde el suspenso. Saludos a todos los lectores y continuen dejando reviews, el tercer capítulo está magnífico (eso espero!)**


	4. Capítulo 4

El Triángulo - Jim Mizuhara

**Capítulo 4**

Los días corrieron con velocidad, y la discusión que tuvieron quedó relegado casi al olvido para Kai, pero Tala lo tenía bien presente, recordaba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Kai. Pero de ahora en adelante debería ser más discreto en sus búsquedas, pues Kai no podía enterarse nuevamente.

Cierta mañana, cuando Kai fue a su trabajo, Tala decidió ir tras él. Con una diferencia de veinte minutos salió de la casa preparado para ver cualquier escena, estaba consciente de la situación. Con pasos ligeros cruzó la Plaza Manezh, giró en la avenida Sukhanov y caminó por cinco cuadras más, un alto edificio revestido de granito negro, con quince pisos, era la central de las operaciones de la Hiwatari Co. con centenares de funcionarios yendo de un lado a otro. Subió en el ascensor para llegar a la oficina de Kai.

En la puerta, sentada, permanecía Nadya, la secretaria. Pasó por ella sin saludarla y abrió la puerta donde supuestamente dirigía sus negocios, pero en cambio halló un hombrecito menudo, de cabellos rubios y sonrisa abierta.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle? – preguntó aquel hombrecito.

- Pues… ¿aquí no es la oficina del señor Kai? – Tala quedó confundido.

- Sí es. Pero mientras él no está aquí yo soy su representante. Mi nombre es Giorgi, el nuevo gerente.

"_¿Gerente?"_, pensó Tala.

- Entiendo y… ¿cuando volverá el señor Kai?

- Eso no sabría contestarle, señor. Está en un viaje de negocios y estoy encargado de sus acciones.

- Correcto. Dígame una cosa… ¿desde cuándo usted trabaja aquí?

- Fui contratado hace tres días, señor.

- Ya, ya. Volveré otro día, Giorgi, solamente deseaba hablar con él.

- Hasta luego, señor.

Con la vista fija en el suelo Tala salió del gran edificio, intentaba juntar todo para entender qué ocurría. "_Kai contrata un gerente… hace tres días… y ahora él desaparece por viaje de negocios…solo él tiene la autoridad…_". Bajo los árboles cubiertos de nieve en la Plaza Manezh pensaba profundamente, ese gerente desempeñaba alguna función en toda la historia y finalmente comprendió: Kai lo contrató para que le sustituyera en los escapes que se daba con su "amante"; la única forma de salir de casa, no pasar por la empresa y quedar las órdenes autorizadas era dejar otra persona encargada de hacerlo. Con esa estratagema Kai logró zafarse nuevamente, y Tala no tenía idea de dónde realmente podría estar a esas horas, tenía ganas de soltar un grito por ser engañado tan elementalmente.

En esos mismo momentos Kai llegaba en la casa de Ray, en el colmo de la alegría y felicitándose por encontrar una solución tan acertada en la empresa, Giorgi era una persona de confianza, haría sus tareas eficientemente mientras sea necesario. La puerta de Ray, abierta, dejó pasar un ligero aroma de algo siendo horneado, una voz ronroneante murmuraba una canción desconocida para los oídos del ruso. Acercándose silenciosamente quedó apoyado por el vano de la puerta, Ray se sobresaltó con la entrada sigilosa de Kai, pero de esta vez lo esperaba, dentro del horno cocinaba algo especial para él.

- ¡Eh! Hola, Kai, yo… te esperaba justamente, un minuto nada más para estar listo¿sí? – balbuceó Ray, un ligero sonrojo se presentaba en sus tersas mejillas, mientras sonreía

- No estoy apresurado, hoy vine para pasar el día entero.

- ¿En… en serio? Vaya, eso me deja muy… feliz – su sonrojo era mayor, no conseguía levantar la vista.

- Si te deja feliz, a mí me deja inmensamente contento.

Una cosa que fascinaba a Kai era cómo Ray se sonrojaba en su presencia, aún poseía cierta inocencia que le dificultaba expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y le gustaba que fuera así; en cambio Tala lo miraba con una indiferencia total, su congelante mirada no mudaba siquiera en la cama, y eso le dolía a Kai, la distancia emocional que Tala expresaba iba en aumento para desilusión del ruso. Otro motivo más para amar a Ray.

- Está listo tu predilecto, Kai… torta de ciruelas pasas.

- Hummmmm… ¡tiene un aroma delicioso! No resisto más, probemos ya.

- Toma el cuchillo del cajón a tu izquierda. Sí, ese mismo. Aquí lo tienes.

- Oh, sí… hmm…

- ¿Que tal salió mi torta, Kai?

- Hmm… eftá delifiofo como fiempre!

- ¡Jajajajaja! Por favor, Kai, no hables con la boca llena! Aunque eres gracioso así.

- Hmm… ejem, ya tragué, como dije anteriormente, está delicioso. Solamente tú sabes hacerlo, ninguno de los empleados logra uno parecido siquiera. Eres excepcional.

- Entonces comerás otro pedazo.

- Con mucho gusto.

Terminando de comerlo, Kai permaneció sentado en la silla mientras Ray llevaba los platos para lavarlos, pero el ojicarmín no resistía más y se acercó a la nuca del neko, su cálido aliento lo hizo estremecer y uno de los platos casi se le cae.

- ¿Sabes que estoy loco de deseo por ti? – le susurró Kai.

- Yo… bien,… espera a que termine con esto.

- No puedes negarte – continuó, pasándole las manos por las piernas – si me haces esperar haremos aquí mismo, encima del lavabo.

- Nada más que unos segundos, solo un poco más.

- ¿Me haces el favor de poner tus manos hacia atrás? – preguntó repentinamente Kai.

- Claro¿Así está bien?

- Perfecto.

Ray escuchó un apagado _click_, y sus manos estaban inmovilizadas; dio unos tirones para liberarse pero no logró.

- Kai¿qué es esto?

- Una cadena. Y estás encadenado ahora.

- ¡Suéltame! Necesito terminar con las tareas y…

- ¡Shhh! Ya que es la única forma de llevarte a la cama ahora, lo hice. Y además… mi fantasía siempre fue tenerte encadenado, bajo mi dominio. Ahora sí que no aguanto más.

Cargando a Ray en los brazos lo depositó sobre el lecho, mientras Kai sacaba sus ropas el chino no podía evitar una expresión de asombro, enmudecido ante tal espectáculo. Hasta olvidó que seguía encadenado. Sin la habitual prisa Kai desvistió minuciosamente a Ray, al tiempo que sus besos exploraban su pecho expuesto, no podría evitar pues sus manos atadas cumplían esa función.

Sus besos más voraces reservó para el cuello y los labios del neko, que no estaba precisamente calmo en esos momentos, una mezcla de languidez y deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo sin defensas. Las atrevidas manos de Kai le agitaron más aún.

- Ray, parece que quien no resiste más eres tú, hoy te torturaré porque seré muy lento, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo va a quedar a mi merced.

- Vamos, Kai, estoy… estoy deseoso que comiences ya…

- Veamos… - contestó, su mano quedó exactamente entre las piernas de Ray, algo abultado estaba precariamente escondido allí - ¡Vaya! Esto sí que parece interesante… ¿te gusta si paso mi mano por aquí?

- ¡Ah! hum, Kai, sigue así… eso, eso… se siente delicioso… um poco más fuerte… que bueno…

- ¿Y si… lo besara?

- ¡Kai, no te atrevas a eso! Esa es una mala idea y… ay, Kai… humm, eso se siente bien…pensando mejor es… una excelente idea… uy, sigue así, sigue… ah…

No pudiendo contener más Ray expele su esencia en los labios de Kai, las sensaciones hicieron su corazón trabajar más aprisa, su respiración profunda pero pausada eran la prueba que las caricias de Kai lo vencieron definitivamente. Ya se sentía exhausto pero sabía que no había comenzado el juego de verdad.

- Ray, lo que hiciste no fue correcto, mi niño malcriado – dijo Kai limpiándose, una sonrisa tremendamente maliciosa le iluminaba el rostro, sus ojos lo traspasaban con intensidad – entonces tendré que castigarte… a mi manera.

Con delicadeza se pone detrás de Ray, la expresión del neko era de temor, pero al sentir el cálido contacto de su eterno amado Kai quedó confiante que el "castigo" iba a ser agradable, aunque no sabía para quién lo sería más.

Fue casi imperceptible el modo en que Kai penetró en el cuerpo de Ray, tan cuidadoso era con él, no deseaba lastimarlo en ninguna forma. Durante algunos momentos la vista fue quedándole borrosa, un gemido apagado brotó de sus labios saciados por los besos de Kai, era el supremo momento donde estaban en el más estrecho contacto, Ray no podía ofrecerle nada más suyo que el amor sin reservas que sentía. Oleadas de placer lo estremecía, le erizaban los pelos, su entrega era total.

Cuando todo hubo terminado Kai lo estrechó tiernamente, sentía una paz y felicidad que no experimentaba algún tiempo atrás. Cada vez que iba a casa de Ray y hacían el amor, más se convencía que su vida, su contentamiento y su amor pertenecían al chico de ambarinos ojos, sus destinos estaban ligados de manera irreversible, vivir separados solamente aumentaba la necesidad que ambos tenían de prodigarse la confianza y la compresión; sus vidas eran incompletas separados.

- Kai… ¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?

- Eso haré, Ray… si lo deseas.

- Como si alguna vez me negué… no me sueltes, Kai, me gusta abrazarte, tenerte cerca me hace bien.

- Ray, creo que el momento es apropiado – dijo Kai, seguía abrazándolo, pero su tono de voz era serio – debemos definir lo nuestro.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? – Ray se sobresaltó.

- No te alarmes, Ray. Lo que pienso hacer me afectará más a mí que a ti, estoy cansado de correr de la mansión a la oficina, pasar por tu casa y volver a la mansión. Y Tala ya sabe nuestra historia, pero no sé hasta dónde tiene conocimiento de ello.

- Sepárate de él, Kai. Sabes que siempre fuimos felices juntos, además solamente yo te conozco en todos tus aspectos, el único que sabe comprenderte soy yo.

- ¡Simplificas demasiado las cosas! No es tan fácil como piensas, Tala es capaz de cometer una locura si voy y le digo "hoy nos separamos". Es celoso hasta la médula, no me dejará tan ligeramente.

- Y tú complicas. ¿Qué te importa lo que haga después? Al fin de cuentas ni siquiera le amas más, no entiendo por qué todavía están juntos.

- Hay cosas que todavía me atraen en él, me hipnotiza. Pero su carácter empeoró mucho, me trata de modo indiferente y hasta de forma violenta, rompe lo que encuentra en su camino. Estoy dispuesto a terminar con todo esto, el primer paso daré hoy.

- Dime tu plan.

- Ray, yo… te nombraré como funcionario de la empresa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – de un salto Ray se sentó en la cama, pensó no haber oído bien.

- Eso que escuchaste, te pondré en el cargo de secretario particular. Es lo único que se me ocurre para tenerte cerca, si rechazas talvez… no nos veamos más.

- ¡Acepto!

- Comenzarás a trabajar mañana temprano, no te preocupes, aprenderás rápido. De esa forma también nos veremos todos los días, y claro… la sala contigua a mi oficina siempre estará preparada para cuando deseemos abrazarnos y algo más…

- Hum, Kai eso suena… excitante.

- Será más cuando después de concluir el segundo paso, Tala representa aún un obstáculo a ser superado. Si todo corre bien, no habrá escándalo.

- Vamos dormir, Kai. Mañana será un día largo, muy largo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aqui les dejo algo de lemon entre Kai y Ray, incluyendo un detalle de la vida privada de Kai (quien les dijo que Kai no tiene fantasias?)pero todavía habrá un lemon más explicito entre Kai y Tala para el próximo capítulo. Y claro, todavía habrá peleas, desconfianza, intrigas y mucho más. **

**Hellyon Asakura: Un Ray/Tala, no es probable... quien sabe en un próximo fic. Y Bryan no está incluido en este guión. Lo siento. **

**The life is a dream: Gracias por tus interesantisimos y larguisimos comentarios. No patearé ni escupiré en tus ilusiones, pero los dejaré más elevados. **

**Auras Hayumi: Espero que el final te guste!**

**Darck Alexa: No te desilusiones, lamentablemente el final ya está casi listo, pero el próximo fic será dedicado a tí. Espera y verás.**


	5. Capítulo 5

El Triángulo - Jim Mizuhara

Capítulo 5

Otra noche sin dormir era el castigo de Tala, la ausencia de Kai le desesperaba, nuevamente fue a "viajes de negocios". El pelirrojo se percató que Kai intentaba disimular lo evidente, el juego de escondite ya lo cansaba a él y un día no iba más a participar; incontables vueltas dio en la cama vacía, mirando el cielorraso y pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Una de ellas era encontrarse de cara con Ray, imaginaba cómo sería placentero apretarle el cuello con sus fuertes manos, verlo morir asfixiado, eliminar definitivamente al infame que ocupaba más lugar en el corazón de Kai que él… por lo menos mentalmente daba rienda suelta a sus sádicos instintos, la idea de acabar con Ray era cada vez más interesante. Unas cincuenta veces mató mentalmente al neko antes de volver a conciliar el sueño, mismo que se durmiera solo unos minutos.

Mientras los primeros rayos solares asomaban por los cristales, Tala decidió hacer algo que salvara la relación de ellos, no podía permitirse el lujo que le arrebataran a Kai solamente porque no intentó nada. Por esas horas supuestamente Kai estaría en su despacho, dando órdenes como si nada pasara; cogió el auricular, marcó su número. Ya esperaba oír la monótona voz de Nadya cuando otra persona lo atendió.

- _Hiwatari Corporation, Ray Kon hablando¿qué se le ofrece? _

El pelirrojo quedó pasmado con esas palabras. Quien le hablaba… ¿era Ray Kon? Pero… pero… ¿cómo era posible?… el infeliz que andaba persiguiendo estaba… ¿en la empresa de Kai?. Enmudeció momentáneamente, la perplejidad no le permitía continuar hablando. Respiró profundamente y volvió al teléfono, del otro lado ya preguntaban si alguien estaría en la línea.

- _Hola¿alguien allí?… _

- Ah, sí… yo… yo… deseaba hablar con el… el… afff… señor Hiwatari.

- _¿De parte de quién? _

- Dígale que… que… unf… un amigo suyo desea hablar con él, es… importante.

- _Un momento, señor, pasaremos su llamada. _

Mientras la llamada era transferida, Tala sintió que le daría una hemorragia o cosa parecida. Pero al final recuperó la calma, necesitaba hablarle a Kai de la forma más natural posible, respiró hondo, escuchó una voz familiar del otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Bueno? Habla Kai. _

- ¡Hola! Adivina quién soy.

- _¿Tala? Yo… eh… ¿necesitas algo? _

- Mi amor, estuve pensando si… hoy podrías salir más temprano¿sabes, tengo una sorpresa para ti, estoy seguro que te gustará, es bien de tu estilo.

- _Ah, ya… sí, claro que sí. _

- ¿Para qué horas te puedo esperar?

- _Digamos que… a las cuatro y media, caso te parezca bien. _

- Me parece fabuloso.

Cuando cortó la llamada, Tala soltó un suspiro de resignación, fingió la voz muy bien y estaba decidido a salvar la relación de ellos. Le daría lo que Kai iba a buscar en la casa de Ray con frecuencia y que él no daba tanta importancia: contacto físico. Muchas veces se cometen estupideces pasando por alto acciones y sentimientos que pueden ser importantes para la persona que se ama, pero que uno no se da cuenta de eso hasta las relaciones terminaren, y ahí ya es tarde. Es lo que ocurría con Tala.

En el mismo momento, Kai se dio vuelta hacia Ray, pálido como un papel. No esperaba que Ray atendiera a Tala, y le suplicó con total seriedad:

- Ray, por favor, júrame que no mencionaste tu nombre por teléfono, era nada menos que Tala el que llamó. Estoy seguro que te ha reconocido.

- Pero Kai, me instruiste que hiciera así¿no es verdad? No tengo como saber quiénes llaman.

- Si te reconoció estoy en graves problemas, es por eso que desea mi presencia más temprano. ¡Soy un idiota, Tala tuvo razón al decir eso!

- ¡No digas así! Todo saldrá bien, ten confianza. Solamente haz de cuenta que no pasa nada, quizá no haya verdaderamente descubierto.

- Eso espero.

Los minutos fueron transformándose en horas mientras Tala esperaba, se sentía deprimido pero tendría que representar un papel muy bien estudiado, el fingimiento definitivamente no era un rasgo de su personalidad, las circunstancias lo forzaban a serlo. Tenía impulsos de salir e ir en la empresa, encontrarse con Ray sentado exactamente en la mesa de enfrente, y después… infinitas opciones invadían su cabeza, le entretenía las posibilidades de acabar con él, veía todas esas opciones como si estuvieran ordenadas en vitrinas, a disposición del comprador. En verdad que le gustaría matarle, aunque pensó después que la muerte es demasiado fácil, tenía que sufrir mucho primero; talvez verlo morir desangrado… hincándole como si se tratara de una vulgar pieza de carne, ver cómo la vida iba abandonando lentamente aquel cuerpo, ahogándose en su propia sangre… ¡era demasiado bueno! Solamente pensarlo ya aceleraba su corazón, un nuevo instinto iba desarollándose en el pelirrojo.

Las 4:29 de la tarde. Finalmente oyó cuidadosos pasos en el vestíbulo, solamente podía ser Kai. Los goznes de la puerta no chirriaron siquiera al entrar, como generalmente pasaba, intentaba entrar de la forma más silenciosa posible. Con una expresión seria el ruso quedó parado en medio de la sala, esperando una discusión, una pelea, cualquier cosa; sin embargo Tala se dio vuelta para contemplarlo con una sonrisa (bastante artificial por cierto), con solo mirarlo Kai se sorprendió, algo estaba equivocado pero no acertaba qué era.

- Que bien que hayas llegado, Kai – habló Tala, con una dulce voz – no aguantaba más esperarte.

- Sí, yo tampoco no aguantaba más, "_Si es el fin, será ahora_".

- Pareces tenso. Tienes que relajarte más, son demasiadas responsabilidades; para eso estoy yo aquí.

- El trabajo es demasiado, tú sabes, "_¿Qué pretende Tala?_".

- Necesitas más diversión, del tipo que hace mucho no tenemos – murmuró Tala, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Kai, y luego bajándolos hacia sus piernas – estoy tan ansioso que ni sé por donde comenzar.

- No me querrás decir que… que vayemos al lecho ahora¿verdad?

- Ese es el punto – ahora sus manos recorrían su ingle – no te resistas, hace más de quince días que no hacemos esto.

- Y… podría ser – contestó Kai con una sonrisa, momentáneamente olvidó la raíz del problema – solamente si me convences.

- Ah, quieres argumentos… el primero de todos – le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa – es que ya casi te olvidas cómo es hacerlo conmigo, no me parece conveniente, el segundo es que yo te amo y tú me amas, y debemos demostrarnos. Y el tercero… – abriéndole las bragas – es que estuve pensado en nuevas formas de hacerlo, sé que eres innovador, te aburre lo repetitivo. El cuarto, caso lo quieras, es que estás desnudo ahora y no podrás salir sin más. Debes quedarte.

- Ok, me convencí – agregó Kai, besándolo con pasión – vamos.

La capacidad que Kai poseía de andarse con Tala y Ray al mismo tiempo sin conflictos internos solamente podía obedecer a su turbulento pasado, donde las reglas eran hechas por él mismo y romperlas no implicaba ninguna sanción; aplicaba las suyas con estos dos, no esperaba que dure mucho este triángulo, pero disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

La energía de Tala en la alcoba fue casi inagotable, siempre con su fuerte personalidad no solicitaba ni pedía hacer las cosas, simplemente ordenaba; Ray era al contrario, su natural delicadeza lo hacía muy querido por Kai. Ahora estaba en manos del pelirrojo.

Los modales de Tala eran un poco raros a los ojos de Kai, de repente se convirtió en otra persona, más atenciosa, como nunca antes había sido. La mirada antes congelante se ablandó, lo miraba con cariño y ternura, hasta sus toques mudaron, se limitaban ahora a acariciar, no solamente sujetar. Estaba muy maleable, hacía los gustos de Kai sin oponerse. El ruso solamente acogió la repentina mudanza como algo maravilloso, casi un milagro, sin entender que podría haber algo escondido en toda aquela modificación, por algún motivo era artificial, pero no se percató de esto tan rápidamente.

- Kai, eres un verdadero pedazo del cielo – dijo Tala, sus labios recorrían el ancho tórax del ruso – no quisiera dejarte más ir a ninguna parte en estas condiciones.

- Tala… yo… verdaderamente no sé adónde quieres llegar con todo esto… pero de todas formas continua, esto es agradable…

- ¿Te gusta? Sé perfectamente cómo satisfacerte, solamente tienes que dejarme actuar de mi manera – continuó, una mano por demás atrevida jugueteaba con cierto objeto entre las piernas de Kai – no te decepcionaré como las otras veces.

- Ah, esto está quedando cada vez mejor…

Seguidamente sus ávidos labios fueron bajando, bajando, cada vez más, hasta quedar de frente a un miembro entumecido, pulsante, deseoso de caricias más atrevidas; con delicadeza el pelirrojo se lo tomó entre las manos, masajeándolo continuamente, la sangre comenzó a fluir con más fuerza a esa parte del cuerpo de Kai, pequeñas exhalaciones se presentaban cuando hacía más presión entre sus dedos, el otro mal conseguía articular palabras enteras, estaba perdiendo el control de sus movimientos voluntarios.

Sin previo aviso se lo introdujo en la boca, provocando un apagado gemido a Kai, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las indescriptibles sensaciones le dejaban al borde de la realidad, una especie de éxtasis minaba su cuerpo de a poco; continuando con sus movimientos deliberados succionaba tiernamente, haciéndole movimientos de vaivén que literalmente enloquecían al ruso, una especie de hormigueamiento subía en dirección a su estómago. La atrevida lengua pasaba una y otra vez, recibiendo esas caricias con avidez, sin embargo Tala tuvo la idea de prolongar casi indefinidamente el fastuoso placer que daba a Kai apretando con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo por la base de su miembro, de ese modo no liberaría tan rápidamente su esencia.

La apremiante necesidad de liberarlo era la clave por la cual Kai se sometía a semejante trato, sentía la profunda sensación pero Tala se lo impedía, cada intento que su exhausto cuerpo lanzaba era hábilmente detenida, pero las caricias continuaban, varias veces con más energía.

Cuando el pelirrojo observó por la quinta vez el espasmo del cuerpo de su amado ocurrir en función de la presión que ejercía alrededor de su miembro, decidió soltarlo, finalmente liberó su esencia sin obstáculos, el gemido exhalado por Kai fue más fuerte que las otras; por algunos momentos pareció que el alma le salió del cuerpo por tanto cansancio. Aquello equivalió a unas tres noches normales, con la diferencia que el ruso gastó todas sus energías en una sola tarde.

- Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado.

- T-tala, casi… casi no consigo respirar, eso fue,… intenso…

- Hum… ¿Debo entender eso como que te ha gustado?

- S-sí… no imaginé que fueras tan malicioso… supongo que todavía no terminó.

- Precisamente. Ahora te haré mío, como veo que estás suficientemente relajado ya, no sentirás nada más que placer, así como yo también.

El casi exánime cuerpo de Kai cedió a las exigencias de Tala, se introdujo en su cuerpo con facilidad, no había rastro de la tensión con la que regresó a casa. Abrazaba del cuello al ruso mientras con lentos movimientos se saciaba, no estaba apresurado para terminar su tarea. Dócilmente Kai se ajustaba al ritmo del otro, no le dolía nada en absoluto, más bien algo delicioso hacía su corazón marchar irregularmente; ser dominado así por el pelirrojo era excelente… tampoco deseaba que terminara pronto.

Intensificó sus movimientos, la entrecortada respiración seguida de pequeños gemidos excitaban sobremanera a Kai, sentía el aliento cálido en su cuello, a veces pausadas y otras profundas. El sudor comenzaba a traslucir en el cuerpo de Tala, brillantes gotículas resultantes de su esfuerzo que brevemente sería recompensado corrían y humedecían a Kai, ahora era más fácil para deslizarse, ambos cuerpos lentamente se mojaban y quedaban resbalosos al tacto.

La excitación condujo al pelirrojo a liberar su esencia de manera descontrolada, le era imposible contenerse un segundo más; Kai, por segunda vez, liberó también su esencia, no resistió a tantas caricias y demostraciones de amor que necesitó corresponder.

- Por hoy está terminada mi parte – dijo Tala, su cuerpo bañado en sudor estaba exhausto también.

- No puedo creer que hicimos todo esto – habló a su vez Kai – mudaste mucho desde la última vez. Dime qué te hizo cambiar tan pronto.

- Solamente pensé que mi actitud talvez estuviera dificultando nuestra relación, debería permitirme ser más abierto contigo en vez de egoísta. Veo que ya ha dado algun resultado mi cambio.

- Tu cambio solamente me hace quererte más – contestó Kai, abrazándolo – te estás convirtiendo de nuevo en el chico que amé con pasión cuando lo conocí, hace varios años. Me alegra que vuelvas a ser lo que eras.

Esa noche, por vez primera en varios meses, durmieron abrazados, felices, sin ningún conflicto de por medio; Tala se durmió con la convicción que el primer paso estaba lanzado, Kai sería otra vez enteramente suyo. Y Kai? Bien… él salvó su endeble relación por un día más, pero la idea de semejante conversión por parte del pelirrojo le era, al final de cuentas, un poco rara. Quizás planeaba acercársele, pero admitía que Ray le dejó marcas suficientes para que no se olvide fácilmente de él, uno de esos días sería el último para Tala… ¿o será que no?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aqui les pongo el Kai/Tala que les he prometido, ojalá les guste, pero todavía vendrá el Gran Final. Nunca piensen que una noche de pasión arregla todos los problemas... y espero sus reviews, me agradaron todos los recibidos!**


	6. Final 1: Kai & Tala

**El Triángulo - Jim Mizuhara**

**Final - Kai/Tala**

Diáfanos rayos de luz penetraban por entre los cortinajes de la alcoba, Tala quedó mirando a su querido ruso durmiendo, los murmullos de su pesada inconsciencia le indicaban que estaba soñando aún, probablemente por todo lo que pasaron la noche anterior. Acarició sus mejillas, sonriente, deseaba de todo corazón resolver esta crisis; Kai reaccionó a la caricia, abriendo sus carmines ojos y fijándolos atentamente en el pelirrojo, sonriendo también.

- Qué tal has dormido, mi querido?

- Soberanamente bien, Tala, soberanamente… aunque, después de esto, siento como si tuviera un peso estorbándome.

- Quieres hablar sobre eso? Si no deseas ahora no te obligaré.

- No, mejor que termine pronto… tengo algo que confesarte.

- En serio? – dijo Tala, fingiendo sorpresa, como si no estuviera enterado de todo desde el principio – puedes decir, no te interumpiré hasta que termines.

- Se trata que… no estuve siendo tan fiel a ti como supones… estuve dando algunos escapes y… pienso que sabes con quién.

- Sí, lo sé. Anduviste saliendo con Ray.

- Precisamente… a principio hice eso porque no me prestabas más tanta atención, solamente querías satisfacer tus deseos y a mí… no te importabas con mis sentimientos, pensabas que porque soy Kai Hiwatari no necesitaba cariño, comprensión, apenas un apoyo distante, si es que eso realmente hubo…

- Comprendo.

- Y, aparte, lo hice para despertar tus celos, sabes? Talvez no creas, pero me gusta cuando alguien se interesa por mí, que demuestre lo cuánto me aprecia…

- Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Después de lo que pasamos esta noche, y ver como cambiaste tanto por causa de nuestra relación, decidí hacer mi parte también,… no volveré más a encontrarme con Ray.

- Asi que… no harás más? – un alivio repentino invadió su corazón, sonrió con espontaneidad.

Por toda respuesta Kai meneó la cabeza confirmando, no tenía más razones para seguir con el juego. Hizo algo incorrecto para obtener un beneficio, y ahora le atormentaba esconder eso de Tala, tenían sus diferencias pero no podía ocultárselo para siempre, pues el pelirrojo no pensaría nunca hacer lo mismo hacia el ruso. Una especie de culpa invadía su pecho, necesitaba urgentemente el perdón de sus faltas.

- Y entonces, Tala… me perdonarías?

- Hum… no tan pronto – contestó reflexivamente – te amo con una pasión que no imaginas, pero tendrás un castigo por tu acción. Y la pena será esta: me abstendré de criticar tu mala acción o de reprenderte, hasta que yo considere suficiente.

- Pero qué tipo de sanción es esta?

- La razón es sencilla, Kai: si te reprendiera o te diera un sermón, quedarías con la impresión de que todo fue olvidado y tú has pagado tu culpa. En cambio, si no te doy mi perdón, la culpa te dolerá un poco cada día que pase, llegará un momento que no soportarás más, y allí sí estará pagado. Será doloroso, pero tendrás que pasar por esto.

- Absurdo! No creo en ese tipo de cosas.

- Sentirás en carne propia, Hiwatari.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con retraso Kai se presentó al trabajo, su expresión adusta no pasó por alto a Ray, que solícitamente fue detrás suyo.

- Qué sucede, Kai? No pareces estar bien.

- Déjame en paz, Ray! Vete a tus quehaceres.

Dio un portazo en su despacho, dejando a Ray totalmente confundido. Abrió delicadamente la puerta, el ruso sentado en su sillón observaba por la ventana hacia la calle, ceñudo. Silenciosamente se acercó a su mesa, Kai giró la cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?

- Kai, no te estoy entendiendo… ayer eras una maravilla de persona y hoy has cambiado tanto, por qué estás así conmigo?

- Pides demasiadas explicaciones, Ray.

- Por lo menos sabes los sentimientos que nos unen, verdad? – agregó, acariciándolo.

- No te acerques! – replicó Kai, apartándose bruscamente – fue una locura de mi parte…

- De qué hablas? Ah, no digas, debe ser por Tala…

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Solamente puede ser! Está intentando interferir en lo nuestro, pero no logrará.

- Ray, dime una cosa… hasta qué punto pensaste que nuestra relación tenía una base sólida?

- Desde siempre, cuando todo comenzó. No negarás que estabas apasionado por mí. O sí?

- No, pero es hora que sepas… todo esto fue una jugada mía.

- Qué dices? – Ray se levantó con una severa expresión – entonces lo nuestro…

- … fue algo como un teatro – completó el ruso – ambos fuimos los actores, y Tala el espectador. Pero la función terminó.

- Me… me usaste – sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, un opresivo dolor se extendió por todo su pecho – Eres un imbécil, Kai! Te aprovechabas de mi situación para provocarle celos a él, verdad? Y de paso ibas a casa para hacer el amor… pero nunca me perteneciste… siempre pensando en él!

- Así mismo fue – contestó, con una pétrea indiferencia – siempre me importé con Tala, contigo también, pero solamente fuiste una pieza del rompecabezas. Y aparte de todo, en la cama eras delicioso – sonrió irónicamente – pero Tala es mucho más que tú…

- Despreciable! Te animas a decirlo en mi frente! – exclamó Ray, un puño cerrado iba directamente al rostro del ruso, pero hábilmente lo detuvo sujetándolo.

- No es fácil golpearme, Ray, tengo un castigo por cumplir, no serás tú el que me impondrá otro más. Harás lo que te parezca bien.

- Estoy cansado de esto, siempre te esperé ilusionado, con la esperanza que algún día te alejaras de él, pero el único engañado aquí fui yo. No quiero verte nunca más, Kai, nunca!

Salió de la oficina como un huracán, cerrando violentamente la puerta, dejando a Kai sentado detrás de su escritorio. El ruso dejó su expresión seria de lado para deshacerse en lágrimas, no era de esa forma como quería terminar con él. "_Qué le hice? No importa, fue necesario… fue necesario…"_.

Caminando lentamente salió de su despacho, encontró a Ray arreglando furiosamente sus cosas. El neko observó los ojos de Kai, enrojecidos por el sufrimiento, interiormente comprendió que tendría que ser así, aunque le dirigió una fría y despiadada mirada con sus felinos ojos.

- Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó Kai, en un hilo de voz.

- Volver de donde nunca hubiera salido.

- Hay un boleto para ti, en el aeropuerto – suspiró – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

- No te molestes, Kai – contestó entre dientes – detestaría depender de ti justo ahora. No necesito tu ayuda.

- Está bien.

Sin mirar atrás ni despedirse, Ray salió por la puerta, salió de la empresa, de Rusia, de la vida de Kai. Mismo en semejante circunstancia, Kai logró esbozar una sonrisa, sintió como si una parte de sus problemas se evaporara, no tendría que esconder más nada, fingir cuando veía a Tala, podría ser él mismo otra vez. Pasó el resto del día en su oficina, dirigiendo a sus funcionarios, en completa soledad, pero sin la tensión que lo acompañaba. Estaba tranquilo, en el fondo de todos sus errores vio su meta alcanzada: despertó el instinto protector del pelirrojo, aunque le debía muchas explicaciones aún. Lo que hizo con Ray fue una montaña de ilusiones rotas, agitación desnecesaria, todo fue equivocado… pero le devolvió su felicidad, el amor de Tala. Reconocía su error, se arrepentía de ello, pero no pudo hacer más nada, un día tendría que tomar conocimiento de los verdaderos hechos.

La misma noche tuvieron un diálogo sin disimulaciones, no tenía nada para ocultarle más, solamente explicarle sus razones. Tala se mostraba muy comprensivo, se limitaba a escucharle y asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de todo Kai sufría y él deseaba que se aliviara de su lado, su confianza era fundamental. El pelirrojo pudo sentir que las artimañas de Kai eran como un grito de auxilio, anhelaba que lo escucharan, le prestaran más atención, y era direccionado a Tala.

- Explícame, Kai, a qué se debía el rechazo? O sea, por qué te alejabas de mí?

- Porque tú no eras precisamente cariñoso conmigo. Solamente querías satisfacer tus deseos y me dejabas de lado. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Busqué a Ray porque desde hace mucho tiempo sabía de sus intenciones, y no hice más que acercarme a él.

- Y aquél gerente que contrataste, Giorgi, que función cumplía?

- Para la cual le he contratado, administrar mi empresa. Recurría a él cuando me ausentaba de la oficina y a veces para salir en busca de Ray. Aunque eso era raramente.

- Pusiste a Ray entonces para…

- Para cuando tú llamaras, sabía que lo harías. Esa es la última parte, y además… él ya se fue.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tala, con un gesto hizo que se acercara Kai a su lado.

- Mi querido, no sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad, no podría continuar haciéndote pagar tus penas porque… siempre te amé, aún cuando no demostraba, pero eso que hiciste fue… una advertencia, no de las más correctas, pero de todos modos una advertencia. Te juro que nunca más me descuidaré de ti – acariciándole el rostro – ahora bésame, Kai, no con la frieza y distancia de antiguamente, quiero un beso tuyo lleno de amor y pasión, y yo te corresponderé.

El ruso fue aproximándose cada vez más, hasta sellar sus labios con los del pelirrojo, en un beso cálido, rebosante de alivio y comprensión, amor y confianza renovados. Quizás con una pizca de lujuria.

- Hum…, Kai, no me besas con esa intensidad desde el día que nos conocimos.

- Mi felicidad no tiene palabras que describan mis emociones, Tala – sonrió – soy nuevamente yo, Kai Hiwatari.

- Ah, sí? Eso comprobaremos… en la cama. Como la noche anterior…

- Espera un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada, después iremos a la cama.

- A quién llamarás?

- A Giorgi. Le avisaré que dirija los negocios por los próximos cuatro días. (FIN)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fans de Kai/Tala: Les he complacido con un final feliz de Kai/Tala, espero que les agrade, poruqe recibí muchos reviews aconsejándome (por no decir ordenándome) que terminara en esto... hay que admitir que Tala anda muy comprensivo con Kai, que bonito... **


	7. Final 2: Kai & Ray

**El Triángulo - Jim Mizuhara**

**Final - Kai/Ray**

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Tala comprobó que Kai aún dormía a su lado, no había huido por las mañanas como siempre hacía; su sueño profundo era una forma de verificar que dormía sin preocupaciones, sin la típica agitación que lo acompañaba.

Incorporóse y susurró quedamente a Kai:

- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- ¿Hm?… bien, excelente.

- Supongo que ahora te levantarás e irás al trabajo.

- Trabajo… hoy no, dejaré que se vean a solas sin mí, pueden perfectamente hacer sus tareas, ahora que Giorgi me representa un día de ausencia no me costará millones.

- Interesante escucharte hablar así, siempre diste mucha importancia hasta el último centavo que ganas… ahora que me recuerdas, quiero hablar más detenidamente sobre ese tal Giorgi, pero no deseo que te enojes. Solamente te haré preguntas sobre él.

- Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

- Para comenzar¿desde cuándo él trabaja para ti?

- A ver… hace algún tiempo ya, quizás unos tres meses.

- ¿Y por qué razón lo contrataste?

- Porque siempre tú me salías con esa idea¿verdad, de tanta insistencia acabé contratando uno, y me resulta cómodo también pues puedo ausentarme sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

- "_Increíble como puede todavía mentirme_" – Ya veo… unos días atrás casualmente lo conocí, cuando salía del edificio, es por eso que te pregunto. A pesar que me dio unos datos que pueden parecer incongruentes comparando con lo que me cuentas.

- ¿Incongruentes? Qué quieres decir con eso?

En ese exacto momento sonó el teléfono, Kai lo cogió y, prestándole mucha atención, asentía con la cabeza y contestaba con monosílabos.

- ¿Hola?… ah, sí, sé quien eres… claro, sí… por supuesto, eso está bien… estaré alli dentro de quince minutos, mientras tanto haz lo que puedas… no, no te preocupes… está bien, adiós.

- ¿Quién era? – interrogó Tala.

- Giorgi. Necesita que vaya a la oficina, tiene problemas, infelizmente tendré que dejarte, y continuamos nuestra conversación por la noche¿está bien?

- Unf… de acuerdo.

- No te pongas así – replicó Kai dulcemente – negocios son negocios. Ahora dame un beso.

Tala se lo dio, y apresuradamente Kai se vistió para presentarse en su oficina. Con una velocidad rara salió de la casa, estaba realmente apurado; sin embargo esa llamada no convenció totalmente al pelirrojo, aparentemente Kai no contestaba realmente a preguntas, sino lo hacía con el fin de desviar la atención. Aparte estaba el diálogo sobre Giorgi, Kai afirmó que trabajaba allá desde tres meses atrás, cuando la verdad era que estaba hacía solamente cinco días; obviamente desempeñaba su papel de gerente, pero sin nunca saber lo que realmente su patrón desenvolvía en su ausencia.

Cuando Tala dudaba de la veracidad de aquella llamada no estaba tan equivocado. Quien llamó en verdad era Ray, exponiéndose a todos los peligros posibles, solamente para saber si Kai se presentaría pues le extrañaba su atraso, el ruso siempre era puntual al llegar. La probabilidad que Kai lo atendiera era mínima, pero ocurrió; claro está que Kai no diría a Tala quién realmente estaba del otro lado, esquivó afirmando que era Giorgi.

Como un balazo Kai entró por la puerta, encontrando a Ray sentado atrás de la mesa y sonriendo inocentemente. Estaba sudando a mares, la carrera para cruzar la Plaza Manezh fue cansativa, en medio de jadeos interpeló al neko:

- No puedo creer en lo que hiciste… solamente puedes ser un demente…

- ¿A qué te refieres? Solamente llamé para saber de ti. No veo nada de equivocado en eso.

- Por un pelo no te contesta Tala. La probabilidad que yo te atienda era casi nula, pero tuviste el coraje… jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca más. Te expones inútilmente al riesgo.

- Veo que no me conoces a fondo, Kai – contestó Ray, levantándose para aproximarse – el riesgo es algo que, estoy casi seguro, llevo en la sangre. Si no fuera por eso hace mucho volvería a mi lugar de origen, a veces no entiendo cómo llevé esto tan lejos.

- Ahora estoy convencido que eres un demente.

- Oh, Kai, mira tu estado… - lo abraza – ven aquí, parece que Tala te estropeó mucho… el cuarto al lado nos espera, y te haré un tratamiento… que no olvidarás tan pronto...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Incertidumbre. Esa era la palabra que definía el sentimiento de Tala, no sabía a quién recurrir más; encontró las evidencias, sabía que Kai no lo amaba, pero… pero no entendía por qué estaban juntos todavía, que lazos los unían. La fogosa noche que tuvieron ahora le antojaba al pelirrojo una pérdida de tiempo, disfrutaron mientras ocurrió, y sin embargo… todo continuaba igual, Kai estaría por esas horas en brazos de otro, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, gozando de los placeres que otro le proporcionara pero sin recordarse siquiera de él…

Ese era el punto: el ruso lo mantenía solamente para su placer, como un objeto, un juguete, que se apreciaba por el exterior, no por las emociones. Últimamente ni eso ya, no se acercaba por voluntad propia, apenas cuando iba detrás de él. Reconocía que era frio con el ruso, pero constituía una reacción de defensa ante la indiferencia del otro.

Un juguete… eso era. Algo muy divertido al principio, después aburrido hasta desecharlo, y Tala sentía estar llegando a esta última fase. Kai se mostraba fastidiado con todo, con sus preguntas, mismo las más inocentes, sus demostraciones de cariño, hasta con su simple presencia. No lo soportaba, pero tampoco le decía que vaya de la casa. El siguiente que lo sustituiría no necesitaba adivinar… era Ray.

El chino de cabellos azabaches sería su próximo juguetito, y después seguirían otros, y más otros… Tala siempre se dijo que la felicidad de Kai era SU felicidad, pero en este caso¿cómo podría sentirse feliz sabiendo la realidad, obviamente no compartía ese tipo de felicidad.

Reconsideraba seriamente la idea de acabar con Ray, sería maravilloso, pero… ¿traería eso de vuelta a su Kai? Si el neko desapareciera de su vida¿le dolería o derramaría todo su amor nuevamente hacia Tala?. Quizás le doliera mucho, tanto, que haría cualquier estupidez con tal de salvar la vida de su verdadero amor. No supo atinar si Kai se importaba de veras con él al mismo grado que con Ray, Tala podría estar muriendo que talvez… no fuera a verlo siquiera.

La desesperadora sensación de ser un estorbo se apoderaba de su corazón, el desprecio, la humillación, la indiferencia, todo, se acumulaba y apretaba su pecho, ocupaba un espacio que no lo permitía respirar normalmente. Tomaría medidas drásticas cuando sea la hora correcta, esperaba esa hora, ese minuto, con una mezcla de ansia y temor, ni él comprendía el tamaño del sacrificio que pretendía hacer en nombre del amor, la prueba decisiva para saber si aún Kai lo amaba… si lo amaba tanto como él; lágrimas de profunda tristeza surcaron sus facciones tersas, jóvenes, que resistían a todo trance con tal de manternerse firmes, sin las marcas que usualmente dejan las heridas de la traición .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Varios días pasaron, y la relación entre Kai y Tala volvió a sus carriles, pero no hablaban tan abiertamente como antes, temían que ocurriera otro desastre y acabase con todo de una vez. Aunque dormían juntos ya casi no se tocaban más. Y la búsqueda de Tala continuaba, sabría reconocer a Ray caso lo encuentre, y descubrió su número telefónico en la misma lista telefónica de Kai, anotado con su letra microscópica en la página que correspondía a la letra K.

En una de las salidas habituales Tala recorría el centro de la ciudad cuando, a lo lejos, divisó al chino de ojos ambarinos caminando por la otra acera. Sus pensamientos se embarajaron, no sabía qué hacer, "_¿Y ahora qué hago?"_. Rápidamente sus celos ocuparon totalmente su mente con la decisión absoluta, no dudaba de la respuesta "_Lo agarraré y daré su merecido a ese infeliz"_.

En segundos llegó cerca de Ray, que no se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo. Le sujetó del hombro, el puño derecho lo mantenía apretado.

- Quien puede…

Antes de terminar la frase Ray recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, le hizo caer al suelo con otro golpe en la cabeza, la sangre le escurría por la nariz. Al abrir los ojos entendió la razón. "_¡Oh, no! Este es Tala, y me reconoció!_"

Con una furia salvaje el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él, sus poderosas manos lo sujetaban con fuerza por el cuello, al tiempo que lo apretaba también golpeaba su cabeza contra las piedras del pavimento; varias otra cortaduras se hizo, más sangre salía por las heridas, los desesperados intentos de librarse de los brazos de Tala eran frustrados, se asfixiaba cada vez más, la inconsciencia lentamente invadía su mente ya resignada a morir. Las manos de Ray, que intentaron zafar su garganta, cedían ante la descomunal fuerza del pelirrojo, se escurrieron hasta quedar inertes sobre el suelo.

- Esto es lo que mereces, maldito! Muérete, vete al infierno! Déjame en paz a mí y a Kai!

Mucha gente se aglomeró en torno a los dos jóvenes, el pelirrojo parecía un poseído, mientras el chino estaba más muerto que vivo. Finalmente algunas personas intervinieron y sujetaron a Tala, si bien que fueron necesarios tres hombres para mantenerlo alejado de Ray; su rostro encendido denotaba el inmenso odio que tenía contra el otro. Otros se ocuparon en socorrer al chino, que aparentemente no respiraba y manchas de sangre mezclados con el polvo del suelo cubrían su maltrecho rostro. Alguien llamó a los paramédicos, que sin tardanza se presentaron y llevaron al herido.

Ciertamente fue un suceso que tuvo muchos espectadores, pero uno en particular lo asistió todo sentado en su oficina: Kai. Todo el espectáculo ocurrió a dos cuadras del edificio donde Kai estaba, y él vio por la ventana de su despacho del quinto piso. En un primer momento quedó consternado con la golpiza propinada por Tala a Ray, no creía que fuese capaz a semejante rebajamiento. Pero lo hizo. El ruso bajó las escaleras casi a saltos, y llegó corriendo hasta donde las personas todavía no se disiparon, Tala seguía sujeto por los hombres, pero vio a Kai acercarse, esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Kai! Me alegra verte – dijo Tala, la sonrisa seguía allí.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – bramó Kai – no puedo creer en tu acción, fue horrible! Y todo por culpa de tus malditos celos!

- Lo hice, Kai, por nuestro amor… era la única salida – riendo sarcásticamente - ¿Sabes qué más? Disfruté muchísimo golpeándolo, hundiendo su cara contra las rocas, ver su sangre correr¡ojalá muera ese imbécil!

- ¿Qué… qué dices? No puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan… ¡eres un sádico!

- Sádico, no, Kai… solamente alguien dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar lo que importa a nosotros dos. Nadie más que yo puedo pertenecerte, no hay espacio para más otro… yo soy el dueño de tu amor…

- Me avergüenzas! Todavía hablaremos mucho cuando regresemos a casa. Vienes conmigo.

De un tirón se fue llevando a Tala, caminando con resolución y sin volver la vista atrás, ya estaba en el límite de su tolerancia. Dimitri observó a los dos llegar, por la expresión que Kai traía lo mejor era irse al fondo de la casa, para no caer también sobre su cabeza las furias que cargaba. Kai dio un portazo y empujó a Tala sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Explicaciones, eso es lo que me debes – dijo abruptamente Kai.

- No te debo ninguna – contestó agresivamente el pelirrojo – sabes bien, hice aquello para sacarlo de nuestro camino¡solamente te importabas con él, mientras que yo… en verdad que nunca me amaste, esa es la verdad. Tú no amas a nadie, solamente usas a las personas para tus intereses.

- Eso es falso, siempre amé alguien con todo corazón.

- Pero no era yo¿verdad?. Contesta, este juego ha ido muy lejos y no tienes que esconderme más nada!

- En verdad… no.

- ¿Por qué entonces te quedaste conmigo?

- Ya que estamos hablando la verdad, te contesto: no niego que a principio me atraíste, un corto lapso de tiempo te amé mucho, pero fue desvaneciéndose todo. En cambio, a Ray amé durante mucho más tiempo, fue un sentimiento que creció mientras fuimos miembros del mismo equipo y no pude olvidarlo fácilmente, hasta que quedó a vivir en Moscú y… el resto ya sabes.

- Entonces esa es la verdad… me amaste al principio, mientras yo fui un estúpido que daba su amor continuamente hasta ahora! No percibía eso porque… el amor no me permitía ver… - unas lágrimas corrieron por sus facciones – siempre fui una molestia para ti, Kai, estabas conmigo por lástima, no por amor.

- No digas eso, yo verdaderamente siempre te aprecié y…

- ¡No arreglarás nada con eso! Te amo todavía, y por amor te dejaré paso libre… para que vayas junto a quien realmente amas, es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. Yo me marcharé.

Kai no supo qué decir más, Tala estaba obstinadamente convencido en largarse de allí, sin necesidad de que lo pidieran. Otro pensamiento ocupó la cabeza de Kai: debía ir al hospital ver el estado de Ray, verificar si necesitaba algo. No sabía como decirlo, pero habló concisamente:

- Tendré que salir de nuevo, Tala, no salgas de aquí hasta que vuelva.

- No me encontrarás aquí cuando vuelvas.

- ¿Te despides?

- Sí.

Encogiéndose de hombros Kai salió nuevamente en dirección al hospital, creyendo que para su vuelta Tala hubiera arreglado sus cosas y se marchara, sería mejor así, evitaría escenas más sentimentales y talvez escandalosas. El blanco edificio de mármol donde funcionaba el hospital estaba silencioso, sus pasos resonaban por los corredores; verificó la lista de ingresados y se dirigió al cuarto donde Ray estaba.

Por el pequeño vidrio de la puerta consiguió ver al chino durmiendo aparentemente, las gasas cubrían sus heridas y magulladuras extensas, algunos moretones se dejaban ver por sus pálidos brazos; con sumo cuidado entró en la habitación, Ray entreabrió los ojos y sonrió, estaba feliz que Kai fuera a verlo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Kai en voz baja.

- No tan mal… - contestó Ray, con una voz apenas audible – me duele casi todo el cuerpo, pero no me pasó nada grave… voy a recuperarme.

- Me alivia escucharte decir eso.

- ¿Y Tala? – preguntó Ray, con un tono algo atemorizado.

- Ya sabe todo, se marchará hoy. Creo que llegó el momento de rehacer mi vida… junto a ti – lo toma de la mano – tan pronto salgas de aquí irás vivir conmigo, y seré más feliz que antes.

Una recepcionista entró en el cuarto, y anunció a Kai:

- ¿Usted es el señor Kai? Hay una llamada telefónica en la recepción, es para usted.

Levantó el teléfono del gancho, no sabía quién podía llamarlo desde allí.

- ¿Hola?

- _Soy yo, Kai… Tala… apenas…, apenas llamé para despedirme… _

- ¿Adónde irás?

- _Un lugar muy… lejano… donde estaré en paz… no más atormentado por el amor que sigo… teniendo… _

Una terrible premonición arrebató a Kai, la voz de Tala sonaba distante, cada vez más, como si se desvaneciera. Con pasos veloces volvió a su casa, el silencio casi hacía eco por las paredes; como guiado por una cuerda invisible fue directamente a la habitación donde Tala y él dormían.

Efectivamente encontró a Tala allí, tendido y con el teléfono en la mano, la luz del ocaso que se colaba por los vitrales le daba un aire espectral, sobrenatural; no se movía casi, una respiración pausada apenas elevaba su pecho.

Kai se acercó más, un destello metálico llamó su atención, miró sobre las colchas… era un revólver. Pertenecía a la colección de armas que había en la sala, tenía el silenciador puesto. No quiso encender la luz, era imposible no saber lo que ocurrió.

Alzó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, una pequeña herida en su pecho, del diámetro de un lápiz, dejaba escapar un hilillo de sangre, que iba a parar sobre las mantas, el colchón, tiñendo de rojo una gran parte de la cama.

Estaba muriendo. La única salida que concibió fue suicidarse, Dimitri no escuchó el disparo por el silenciador. Estaba dando sus últimos respiros, pero tuvo fuerza para lentamente mover la cabeza, clavar sus apagados ojos en Kai.

- Kai… antes de morir, mi deseo era… verte… y se cumplió…

Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente, y un corto suspiro se oyó. Kai, que no conseguía moverse de su lugar, comenzó a temblar violentamente, poco después lloraba sileciosamente tomando de la mano del pelirrojo, ahora en vano ya.

El camino de la muerte era el único para su alma atormentada por sentimientos de amor, y Tala escogió precisamente ese sendero. No temía más nada, consiguió la paz que no obtuvo mientras vivía.

Tiempo después Kai se trajo a Ray para vivir en su casa, el neko era supremamente dichoso, pero Kai no era feliz, el remordimiento lo seguía por doquier. Al morir, Tala dio al ruso una importante lección: su sacrificio era una demostración de los extremos que el amor puede hacernos llegar, solamente los valientes son capaces de tamaño acto, mientras que otras personas cobardemente observan sin moverse, así como había hecho Kai.

(FIN)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fans de Kai/Tala: Mwejejejejeje! cof, cof, cof! perdón, no pude evitar reirme sádicamente de este final, quedó bien en mi estilo... Ojalá les haya complacido y nada les impide ver el otro final, con Kai/Tala, continuo esperando sus reviews. Gracias!**


End file.
